Legends
November 11, 2017 November 17, 2017 December 19, 2017 January 1, 2018 January 1, 2018 January 10, 2018 January 17, 2018 January 23, 2018 January 26, 2018 February 5, 2018 February 8, 2018 February 19, 2018 March 7, 2018 March 16, 2018 March 30, 2018 June 26, 2018 November 6, 2018}} |viewers = 1.39 million}} "Legends" is the forty-first episode of the second season and the ninety-third episode of The Loud House. Plot Lincoln and his Dad go on , and cannot wait for a whole day of father and son bonding. Synopsis Lincoln explains to the viewers that he likes to spend a lot of time with his father on occasion, but the two don't share that many interests together. However, one day, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. learn that they both love Legends of the Hidden Temple, as well as the Orange Iguanas (one of the teams). Lincoln states that Legends is having a father-son themed episode, and they decided to participate (by sending in a 5-hour submission tape, and some of Lynn Sr.'s lasagna). After explaining, Lynn Sr. arrives, wearing an Orange Iguanas costume, ready to head off to Orlando. On the set of Legends of the Hidden Temple, the announcer, Kirk Fogg, arrives, and tells the watchers that the theme of today's episode is "The Lost City of Atlantis". Kirk introduces Lincoln and Lynn Sr. to the audience, as well as their competitors: Stan and Steak Stankco, who are the Silver Snakes. After being introduced, the game officially begins. *First, is the moat. The teams are required to walk across a shallow pool of water using special paddle shoes. Stan and Steak manage to get across with ease, but Lincoln and Lynn Sr. slip and fall while running across. However, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. manage to get across by using their papier-mâché tails, but because they hit their buzzer last, they're currently losing. *Second, is the Steps of Knowledge. After Olmec, the co-host and mascot of the game, tells the story, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. manage to win by getting every answer Olmec asks correct, putting them in the lead. Mad that they lost, Stan and Steak decide to hold a bet: if Lincoln and Lynn Sr. win, Stan and Steak have to go through airport security wearing their Orange Iguana costumes, but if Stan and Steak win, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. have to go through airport security in nothing but their underwear. *Third, is the Temple Games. The first game involves stacking rings onto a tall pole. However, as Lincoln and Lynn Sr. play, they both argue on who should put their rings through first, while Stan and Steak stack their rings in flawless precision. The second game involves putting a giant puzzle together. Unfortunately, Lincoln suggests putting the center of the puzzle together first, while Lynn Sr. suggest putting the outer edge together. Stan and Steak manage to put together their entire puzzle without any effort. The third and final game involves pouring water into buckets attached to the sons. While Stan and Steak fill their bucket up quickly, Lynn Sr. takes too long, as well as spill most of it. Realizing that they've got no chances of winning now, they decide to forfeit. However, a moment later, the two apologize to each other, saying that what matters most is working together. *Lastly, there's the Temple. Kirk says that Lincoln and Lynn Sr. have a chance at beating Stan and Steak if they can successfully retrieve a map prop from the Temple. Lincoln and Lynn Sr. traverse the Temple together as a team, and successfully retrieve the map. When Stan and Steak go, they manage to get their map in less than a second. As a result, Stan and Steak win, and as a result of their bet, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. must now go through airport security in their underwear. At the airport, Lincoln and Lynn Sr., wearing bathrobes, prepare themselves for the impending humiliation. They take off their bathrobes, showing them wearing nothing but their underwear. While Stan and Steak sneer at them, the people however, cheer them on, saying that they make a great duo after having watched their performance on Legends, much to Stan and Steak's disappointment. As Lincoln and Lynn Sr. walk by while being cheered on, the airport security stops them, saying they're breaking several airport rules. As security prepares to give the two a cavity search, Lincoln compliments that at least he can do it with Lynn Sr. as a team. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. / Temple Guard *Jace Norman as Steak Stankco *Cooper Barnes as Stan Stankco *Kirk Fogg as Himself *Cristina Pucelli as Airport Woman *Dee Bradley Baker as Olmec / Steve / Airport Security Mollie, Trent, Teri's Boyfriend, Whitney, two other security members, and the Loud Crew mentioned in the trivia below have no lines in this episode. Trivia *"Legends" was the hardest episode Miguel Puga ever storyboarded. It was dedicated to his late father, and he almost turned down boarding the episode because of the father-son plot in it.https://www.instagram.com/p/BbU7OcXBpI2/ *Joy Adams, Ken Mu, Gene Goldstein, Karla Sakas Shropshire, Sammie Crowley, Darin McGowan, Todd Oman, Whitney Wetta, and Sean Gantka are seen at the airport. *This is the very first crossover episode of the show. *Lincoln appears on the title card on the braid of Olmec. *Steve from "Vantastic Voyage" is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in this episode instead of Phil LaMarr. *This is the first episode to premiere after Chris Savino's termination. *This episode, and its sister episode, "Mall of Duty", were the second episodes to air on a Saturday, with the first being "The Price of Admission/One Flu Over the Loud House". *This episode aired on Veteran's Day. **In addition, this is the first time the show airs a new episode on Veteran's Day, the second is its sister episode, "Mall of Duty". *This episode, along with its sister episode, "Mall of Duty", are the lowest viewed episodes in Season 2. References *'' '' - The episode's plot is based around this classic Nickelodeon game show, with the image in the title card based on the show's logo. **The team Lincoln and Lynn Sr. are on is the Orange Iguanas, while the Stankcos are the Silver Snakes. *'' '' - This episode is the third time a Nicktoon has an episode involving a classic Nickelodeon game show. The first was the Sanjay and Craig episode "Trouble Dare" which involves . The same show also did this a second time, in the episode "GUTS Busters", which involves . *'' '' - The montage music sounds near identical to this Cyndi Lauper song. *'' '' - The legendary sunken city is the topic of the game show. Errors *There are a few inaccuracies in relation to the original Legends of the Hidden Temple show (possibly done deliberately for the narrative): **Every episode of the original show started with six teams competing to make it to the Temple Run portion; the first four teams to cross the Moat would advance to the Steps of Knowledge, and the two teams that passed the Steps of Knowledge would get to compete in the Temple Games. In the special father-and-son-themed episode seen here, however, the Louds and the Stankcos appear to be the only teams competing. **In the original show, only the team that won the most Temple Games would get to participate in the Temple Run. **In the original show, the Dark Forest (the room with the scary-looking trees) is in the lower part of the Temple, and the Shrine of the Silver Monkey (the room with the stacking monkey puzzle) in the upper part of the Temple, but in this episode, those two rooms swapped places. **In the original show, whenever you encounter a Temple Guard, you must give them a prop called a Pendant of Life to let you go, but in this episode, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. don't give a pendant to the guard. In fact, there's no mention of the Pendants of Life in the episode. *Stan took Lynn Sr.'s helmet, but shortly after, it reappeared. **After it reappeared, the bottom part of the helmet with the tongue disappeared. *Before and after Lincoln asks if Kirk watched the 5 hour audition tape, he smiles, and his chipped tooth is missing. Running Gags *Kirk Fogg using clever methods of leaving the scene. *Lincoln and Lynn Sr. trying to cooperate with each other. *Stan and Steak usurping Lincoln and Lynn Sr. during the game. Clips Henry Danger's Jace Norman Guest Stars on The Loud House! ⭐ EXCLUSIVE Sneak Peek Nick "Legends" Animatic The Loud House Nick Animation The Loud House Crossing the Moat Nickelodeon UK Sources es:Leyendas id:Legends ru:Плакса tl:Legends